Modern computer devices, such as storage devices and network devices, often make sue of systems on chip (SOC) controllers. SOCs are integrated circuits that include a variety of components such as processors, which can run firmware, and hardware blocks that perform specific functions.
An example is the RAID-on-chip (RoC) controller which is used as part of a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) system. Such systems provide increased reliability and functions through redundancy.
Improvements in SOC and RoC architecture and the data flows they support are desirable.